1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of a method of controlling an electro-optical device, such as an electrophoretic display, a control device for an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of this type of electro-optical device, an electrophoretic display is known in which a voltage is applied between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode with an electrophoretic element including electrophoretic particles interposed therebetween, and electrophoretic particles, such as black particles and white particles, are moved to display an image in a display section (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4557068). The counter electrode may be called a common electrode.
In this electrophoretic display, a driving method (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “partial rewrite driving”) is used in which, when an image which displayed in the display section is rewritten, if an image is merely partially changed, a driving voltage based on a gradation to be displayed is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode only in a pixel corresponding to a changing portion to partially rewrite an image.
In the electrophoretic display which uses the above-described partial rewrite driving, a pixel (that is, a pixel where a gradation should be changed) where the driving voltage is applied between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode may electrically affect another pixel (that is, a pixel where a gradation is not changed) adjacent to the pixel to which the driving voltage is not applied, and the gradation of another pixel may be changed. That is, an electric field which is generated when the driving voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode in the pixel where the gradation should be changed may spread to a part between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode in another pixel where the gradation should be maintained, the electrophoretic particles in another pixel may be moved due to the electric field, and the gradation may be changed. Accordingly, there is a technical problem in that an image to be displayed may not be appropriately displayed, for example, an image having an edge wider than an image to be displayed in the display section may be displayed, or the like.